Merlin's Huge Family
by BichIsBack
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are on a hunting trip when they meet some unexpected people. Merlin's twelve siblings. Yes. Twelve. How will life be for them all when Hunith dies and they must stay with there big brother in Camelot? With secrets be revealed? I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS SO BEAR WITH ME.
1. chapter 1

**-Arthur Is King.**

 **-Because i don't know Arthur's actual age when he became king imma just make it up. Arthur's age is 22.** **Ge became king at 20. I know that's like when Merlin just arrived but let's just say he arrived at 18.**

 **-Merlin Is 20.**

 **-Sorry, No Merthur.**

 **-Mordred Is Good.**

 **-Not Shipping Anyone.**

 **-Lancelot Is Alive Because, Why Not?**

"Come on, Merlin! Seriously?! That's the fifth deer you've scared off on this hunt!" Arthur complained, "Honestly, i don't even know why i take you with me on these trips!"

Merlin just gave him a cheeky grin and said, "You wouldn't last a day without me, you clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Dollop head."

"Hey! That's my word!"

"Too ba-" Arthur and Merlin's playful banter was cut short when they heard a few twigs snap. After a moment of silence, a few more snapped, the noise getting closer.

The knights, being Gwaine, Lancelot and Mordred, unsheathed their swords along with their king.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just rolled his eyes. _Why does he always say that? it's not like they're just gonna jump out of the bushes and say, "Oh, hi! It's me Sarah!"_ He thought, sarcastically.

"Show yourself!" The prat demanded.

Suddenly a young girl fell out of the bushes and passed out. She looked exhausted. A long line of other kids came out from the bushes as well, most looking as if they could collapse as well.

There looked to be about twelve of them. They all had similar features too. Merlin gasped in realization as he recognized the group.

They all rushed over to the kids, seeing no obvious danger. But the first to aid them was Merlin. He started sobbing as the sight of them. "Gods, What happened to you all??" They all ran to him and cried.

They were all covered in dirt and grime. Some had cuts or other wounds along their body as well. And you could see that hadn't eaten in who knows how long.

Once the king, the knights and a still slightly sobbing Merlin had treated all the wounds they could and the kids had all gone to sleep, the knights turned to Merlin and Arthur asked, "How do you know them, Merlin?"

"They're my siblings."

"ALL of them?!" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Merlin nodded, "My mother is the healer in my home town, Ealdor. She was in love with my father and they had me. And one day, she treated a lady in her mid twenties who was on the edge of death. The lady thanked her and offered her a gift to show her appreciation. She didn't mean any harm...though she was a sorcerer, my mother thought that everyone had a right to live, as long as they didn't mean any trouble.

The lady blessed her with another child to help around the fields and such, but the spell went wrong and she was cursed instead..." Merlin let out a few stray tears as he said the next part.

"She was to be with child every second year until she had her thirteenth child, then...then...then she would die in childbirth..." Merlin took a few deep breaths as the other knights counted the children.

Twelve. Thirteen including Merlin. There was a new born amongst the group...So that meant that his mother had only recently died. But before they could say anything Merlin kept talking.

"But my mother was a very forgiving person. She held no grudge against the lady and thanked her for it anyway. It was her blessing...and her curse."

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Lance said, putting a conforting hand on Merlin's shoulder.

The next Morning, the eldest child, besides Merlin, had exsplained that they were in bad condition because on their way to him, they had encountered some slave traders and ran for their lives, only just getting away. After that, Merlin introduced everyone.

"Guys, this Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot and Sir Mordred." They exchanged greetings and and Merlin turned to Arthur.

"And this is King Arthur, AKA King Prat." Merlin said, cheekily.

At this introduction though the kids froze, their eyes wide with fear. Arthur noticed this and was about to say something when one of the little ones ran to Merlin and cried, saying, "No! Please don't kill me! Don't use my blood to make your men capes!!"

"Shh, shh. It's ok, Kayden. He won't hurt you. He's gonna help us." Merlin shushed.

In all the kid's minds Merlin warned them. _Be careful guys. He doesn't know about our magic...yet. So just act normal and i promise i won't let anything hurt you. Not ever._

Kayden calmed down at this and pushed some of his blonde hair out of the way. He actually looked alot like Arthur if the two were standing next to each other, you'd surely assume they were related.

"What does he mean, Merlin? Why does he think I'll kill him?" Arthur asked, a little hurt that the kids were afraid of him. It made him feel like a monster.

Merlin sighed, "It's a long story, sire. Anyway, I've yet to introduce them."

He pointed to the eldest child. She had long raven black hair, like Merlin's. It was tied in a braid and fell against her back. And electric blue eyes. "This is Kaiesha, she's 18." She bowed. She wore a long sleeved turquoise dress that ended below her knees. She was a girly girl.

"Next is the triplets, Kayle, Aiden and Elijah. They're all 16." They weren't identical though. In fact, most people can't actually tell that they're triplets.

Kayle is a red haired girl with eyes the same as Merlin's. She's wearing a purple blouse, leggings, training boots and a green Merlin famous neckercheif.Unlike most people believe, she isn't short tempered because of her hair. She's actually quiet and observant. She rarely ever speaks and if she does, everyone listens. Because the times she does talk, she usually has something important to say.

Aiden has sandy blonde hair like Arthur's but brown eyes. He was the hunter of the group. All the boys wore the same thing as Merlin but without the neckercheif.

Elijah had shoulder length wavy black hair and brown eyes. His looks often drawed the attention of most girls too. Elijah reminded Merlin of Gwaine. He was the trouble maker-player.

They all shook hands with Arthur.

"This is Logan, he's 14."

Logan had blondey-brown moppy hair. And startling brown eyes. He was the scribe out of them all. At a young age he'd learnt to write and had read every book in the village, so he made his own. A journal.

He just nodded his head in greeting.

"The twins, Marliea and Alyssa. They're 12."

The girls were both identical and liked to use that to their advantage. They both had short shoulder length brown curls and bright blue eyes. Theirs dresses were green and and had golden lacing around them. Their personalities were pretty much identical too apart from from the fact that, Alyssa never cried. Not once. it was as if she physically couldn't. When something horrible happened to someone or something she loved she didn't seem to be fazed. Of course she cared though, she just always had a game face.

"And this is Carabella, she's 10."

She had long blonde hair and she wore trousers, a shirt, boots and a little yellow neckercheif. Cara may look and act kind and innocent, but she could take down even Arthur in a sword fight. Yes. At ten summers old. Cara made it her duty to be the siblings' protector.

She shook Arthur's hand with such a grip that he pulled away in pain. "Ouch. She's a tough one, eh Merlin?" He said.

Merlin just smirked, "She could beat you in a fight."

Arthur snorted, "Sure! She ten summers old! And I've been trained to kill since birth!"

"Well you've asked for it. Get 'im Bella."

Bella slowly wslkwalked towards him, her face so cute and her eyes big. She reached out for his hand, he took hers and...SLAM! She flipped him over, face palming him straight into the sand.

A few minutes later Merlin kept introducing.

"These three are, Carman, Nico and Kayden. Carman's 8 and the twins are 6."

Carman had long curly black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a simple brown dress with lots of secret pockets in it for her. She liked to collect things, examine them. Merlin had made the dress for her when he saw her passion for all thingsthings science.

Nico and Kayden have blonde hair and blue eyes. They're good boys. They always do what they're told and are always helping.

"And lastly, this is..." Merlin'd never met her before so he turned to Kaiesha.

"...Lillian." She answered. Merlin smiled.

Lillian was going to be a heartbreaker. Merlin knew it.

 **Sorry if it's confusing. I know it'll be hard to remember all these characters...but i quite liked to let you all get to know them a bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**


	2. Arrival

Kaiesha, 18.

Girly Girl.

Kayle, Aiden, Elijah, 16.

Wise(when she speaks she only speaks in the old language, in the old religion), hunter, player/trouble maker.

Logan, 14.

Scribe.

Marliea, Alyssa, 12.

Both Adventuress. Alyssa has a constant game face.

Carabella, 10.

Fighter.

Carman, Nico, Kayden, 8.

Scientist, Helpers.

Lillian, 3 Months.

Heartbreaker.

Merlin let Carman, Nico and Kayden ride on his horse while the others and himself walked. Every now and then the other kids would swap over, taking turns with the horse. And Kaiesha was holding baby Lilli whilst drooling over the king. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

When they reached Camelot, Gaius greeted them. "Welcome back M'lord." The old man said, bowing slightly.

But after seeing all Merlin's siblings his eyes widened as he walked over to them.

"My, my...you must be Hunith's other children!" Gaius exclaimed, "But that would mean...oh..oh dear...my children I'm so sorry for you." He was referring to their mother's death.

"Merlin, take these horses back to the stables!" Ordered the king.

"But Arthur! I don't have time to do your chores! Where are they all supposed to stay? Gaius' chambers hasn't got enough room for them." Merlin argued.

The king sighed, "They can have two spare rooms in the castle, BUT the older ones must get jobs in repayment. Come back to me when they are all settled."

Merlin nodded, "Alright, you prat."

Kaiesha looked taken aback by the way Merlin talked to the king. They seemed like best friends...Kai had known that her brother worked here for the king, but she didn't know that he got away with talking to him like this. A smile formed on her face. Typical Merlin.

MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin

"Hey Merls, you think that I'll be able to get some books from the library?" Logan asked Merlin. He was hoping that he could read more books then is old small village offered.

Merlin ruffled his hair and said, "Course you can. But first you lot need to get some jobs."

The ones old enough would be, Kaiesha, Kayle, Aiden, Elijah and Logan.

"We can all take turns looking after the little ones. Uh, Kai and Kayle you guys can work in the kitchens. Aiden you could help the hunters. Logan you help Geoffrey in the castle library. As for you Elijah...i don't know...maybe you could be a servant? Yeah, ok then."

Everyone nodded at this, though the girls and Elijah looked like they wanted to argue. "But Merl! That's not fair! I want to be a fighter! King Arthur could knight me Merl! I wouldn't disappoint him!" Carabella disagreed.

Merlin shook his head at this, "Bella we have been over this...You can't be a knight. For one, you are much too young. And for two, as much as i disagree with this...you're a girl. There is no way that Arthur can knight you."

Bella's chest started puffing as she took in angry breaths. Tears started forming in her eyes and everyone stepped back. This wasn't good. Bella, Marliea, Nico and Lillian had no control over their magic.

"Bella calm down! Your magic is unstable!" Kayden said.

"ÆSHI MEÌ! ÆSHI MEÌ!"(Its not fair! its not fair!)Bella yelled, her hands flew around wildly, knocking things off shelves.

"Çùlas oflu! Bèlla! Çúlas œsy řiilo!" Merlin yelled at her. (Calm down! Bella! Stop this right now!)

Hearing the power in his magic, Carabella slowed her rage a bit.

"Carabella you can't keep doing this whenever you don't get what you want!" Logan said.

Merlin sighed as Carabella stopped yelling and throwing things around with her magic. "Aiden, you take the first turn on watching them while the Elijah, Kayle, Logan and Kai, come with me."

MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin

"What happens if we get lost in these halls Merl?" Elijah asked, Kayle nodding slightly as if asking the same.

Merlin chuckled, "Well, you better hope your master isn't like Arthur. Or then you'll be in real trouble."

Hey!! So sorry for this chapter being short and slightly boring! The next chapter will be more eventful, hopefully...


	3. Not an update

Hey. Sorry i didn't update soon enough. I only just figured it out, lol. Please review and follow! Your opinions matter to me!


End file.
